danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Ban Yamano
is one of the main protagonists in the Danball Senki and Danball Senki W series. Appearance In the first season, Ban has curly, brown hair, dark, hazel eyes, and thick eyebrows. He wears an orange and blue jacket with a heart-struck cupid-theme logo on the back, baggy blue pants and a pair of red sneakers. He always carries a white LBX shoulde Bag that serves as his LBX tool kit. In W, his hair grows out more. He wears a yellow t-shirt edged with thick black linings with a red hoodie jacket over it, navy green shorts and red and white sport sneakers. As Masked B of the Masked Family, he sports an overall red suit with black boots, gloves, cape and tights. In WARS he has glasses and wears brown sweater with yellow mark on left side, white collar shirt, red tie and black pants. His hairstyle is the same. Chronology Season 1 The Beginning Ban Yamano is an average middle-school student who loves the mini-robot hobby, the LBX. He is very passionate about the LBX his father invented, but all of that changed completely when a mysterious woman appears in front of him, entrusting him with a metal suitcase that contains the "great hope and despair for all humanity". After Ban gets home, he finds out what was in the suitcase, a default LBX model labelled AX-00, until he gets ambushed by an LBX squad belonging to the mysterious woman's pursuers. He manages to fend them off thanks to his quick CCM maneuvering and control from everyday practice, but it was only just the beginning. The next day, Ban tells his friends about what happened, and they respond he should keep the AX-00 as the best opportunity. As a celebration, the model shop owner, Kojirou Kitajima decides to give the newest frame, the Achilles model as a present, only to find it stolen due to his wife's absent-mindedness. Ban, with Ami and Kazu trace the lead to the school slums, following all the way to its leader Hanzou Gouda, and manages to win due to Kazu's sacrifice of his Warrior. But a mysterious organization the pursuers belong to where also keen about retrieving back the AX-00 model at any costs. The first was hypnotizing Kazu with an Egypt model, using him to battle Ban, but won thanks to Achilles's unlocked power, the V Mode. Learning about his father The next day, Ban and his classmates help Kazu find a new model, where they are approached by two gentlemen, Takuya Uzaki and Ren Hiyama, the Blue Cats owner. They requested Ban, Ami and Kazu for their help to stop an assassination attempt on the Prime Minister on his augmentation parade. Although Kazu feels shakenly reluctant, Ban and Ami offers to help to stop LBXs from any wrongdoings, and Kazu was tasked to handle the Hunter model for the mission. Kazu continued to train his sniping skills after the conversation, but was still to hesitant about dealing the seriousness of the mission. With Ban and Ami's comfort about the three of them in it together, Kazu regains confidence and manages to intercept the Assassin, and later Achilles and Kunoichi to finish it off. Although they succeeded, Ban couldn't get over the tension and after asking wky Takuya chose them for this tack, he answers the truth regarding his father, still alive. But Takuya and Hiyama were reluctant to tell the full details for their safety, Ban, Ami and Kazu decides to rescue his father by themselves. They track down his father's hidden location, Kamiya Craft's head manufacturing facility, the Angel Star (thanks to Ami's Kunoichi spying on Takuya and Hiyama). Unbeknownst prior to their infiltration, the mysterious organization known as the Innovator caught sight of them, and continued surveillance on them using their presence as the advantage to destroy Achilles, and tricking former Asuka Works CEO Heiji Kirishima to perform the job. The Angra Visdas The next day, a new student named Jin Kaidou transfers into Ban's class, while avoiding personal attention. Then Ban and his friends learn of the Angra Visdas tournament, where whoever wins will get participation rights to enter the Artemis tournament. It aslo serves as another clue Professor Yamano's next confinement. To Ban's surprise, Jin Kaidou is also participating for his known fame as the "Split-Second Killer Emperor". With the Kitajimas' help, Ban and friends practiced thoroughly everyday and became strong enough to battle the most firerce competitors such as Gatou the Decapitator and the arcana-telling jester, Daiki Sendou. During the finals, it was Ban's training efforts, unwillingness to give up and good "luck" that hailed his vistory against Jin Kaidou. Ban was declared the winner of the Angra Visdas tournament, while Jin hinted coordinates of his father's current location revealing he was the Innovator spy and the grandson of Yoshimitsu Kaidou, leader of the Innovators. While reviewing the data, Ban meets up again with the mystreious woman, Rina Ishimori who along with Ren and Takuya used to be former apprentices of Professor Yamano. They are alsot the main foundation of the anit-terrorist organization, the Seekers where most of Ban's classmates rendevous up with. Invading Kaidou' mansion On the night of the infiltration, Ban and the Seekers managed to slip past high security and enter the mansion. The team split up in different directions only to have Ban's group quickly discovered and temporarily hid while finding themselves in Jin's room. Jin was awaiting for Ban's arrival to have a rematch with his upgraded Emperor M2, only to be postponed when the security broke into the room. After much running, Ban's group finds themselves in the living quarters where this time, Yoshimitsu Kaidou himself was awaiting their arrival. They challeneged Yoshimitsu to an unlimited LBX battle, but were easily overpowered by Yoshimitsu's Gekkoumaru. Losing the battle and all teams captured, everybody was shocked that Yoshimitsu was aware of their plan, thanks to Rina's betrayal for the benefit of obtaining the Innovator's Optima technology for her ill sister. The Seeker's base underneath the TokioSIA mall was clearly compromised thanks to that. With all hope lost, Professor Yamano, who was brought in with the others explained that defeating Achilles was only one step of obtaining the Platinum Capsule. It requires the encryption code inputted inside the Methanus GX, the winning prize of the 2050 Artemis Tournament. With all the information needed, Kaidou ordered everybody to be disposed off not before Prof. Yamano managed to create a diversion, enough for the infiltration team to escape. With the mission ended in failure, everybody returned home where Ban told his mom what he was doing, only to find out his dad already told his wife prior to his capture. Ban then telld his mom his resolve to fight alongside his dad against the Innovators, which she humbly accepts. A new battle approaches, along with a new player to the game. The 2050 Artemis Tournament A New Machine and new allies After Ban's LBX, Achillies been destroyed by the time bomb inside Jin's LBX, Emperor M2 whose not known by Jin itself, along with the plastic capsule been stolen, Ban becomes depressed of it. He then goes into a storage where he met with Lex from before, talking to himself that he could not protect the plastic capsule. Later Lex show himself, only to find that Ban was inside as well. He then give Ban a plastic capsule which he said it was a real one and told Ban the stolen capsule was actually a fake one. He then told Ban to take care of it before Innovator finds out they get a fake capsule very soon. Then Ban met with Ami and Kazuya at a riverside and told them he had the plastic capsule along with Takuya as well. Then they goes to Tiny Orbit in order to analyze what's inside the capsule when suddenly, they get ambushed by Innovator's trucks and LBXs. Having Ban's LBX been destroyed, he could not help but watch the others fight, in which even Pandora helps out in there, having to destroy Innovator's LBXs and hack the system of the truck in their front, moving away from them, allowing them to escape. Then, when they reach Tiny Orbit, they analyze the plastic capsule's data and found out that there is a LBX's core skeleton along with armor frame data whose name is Odin . Just when Yuki and the others find out it is strange because there is a data like this inside the capsule, Ban told them he remember that Masakudo J in Artemis send a data into his CCM. Yusuke Uzaki, the president of Tiny Orbit had figure it out the reason there is such a data inside the capsule, and told the others that Masakudo J was actually Ban's father, Junichirou Yamano , and said that he was the one who send this data into the plastic capsule. With no further delay, they start to make the LBX according to the data inside the capsule when suddenly, three LBXs started an ambush on them. Ban wants to fight them, only to remembered that his LBX has been destroyed, Ban had no choice but to watch Ami and Kazuya fight with them, however Ami's Kunoichi has been destroyed by them in the process. Just when Hunter is in the situation of almost been destroyed, Ban saw Pandora, whose is now controlled by Ami protected Hunter and manages to destroy the LBXs. They succeeded in defending themselvesalong with the capsule. They continued to produce the LBX. When it's finished, Ban quickly assemble it, and now he has a new LBX, Odin. However they faces another crisis about a linear car suddenly gets out of control and it's heading towards Tiny Orbit at top speed with some workers trap inside it. Ban then asked if Odin can stop it, Yusuke said it can stop the linear car, judging from Odin's ability to fly at sonic speed allows it to reach the linear car faster and stop it by getting inside it and activate the brakes. Then, Yusuke tell Yuki to bring Ban to the stimulation room where there is control pods for Ban to use it and stop the linear car. When they reach the room, Yuki told him the way to use the control pod. After that, Ban quickly gets into the control pod and use it to control Odin and get to the linear car and stop it. With Yusuke's navigation, Ban manages to break into the linear car and get into the control room and he finds out that there's an LBX at there. He then fights with it. After he succeeded on destroying the LBX, he quickly activate the brakes, only to find out that it's not working because the system inside the linear car has been disabled. Then Yusuke ask for help from the linear control center, and told Ban another way to stop the linear car. He then destroy the super conducting machine that was found below him, but fail to stop the linear car in time even with the speed is decreasing. Then suddenly, Jin contacted to Ban and the others, telling them he would stop the linear car. He then uses his new LBX, Proto Zenon to stop the linear car and he succeeded. He them tell Ban and the others that he want to join Seeker in order to stop his grandfather, Yoshimitsu Kaido and Innovator's plan. Ban happily welcome him to join Seeker with the others doing the same, then Jin left. When Ami and the others met with Ban happily, Yuki tell everyone about Odin reacting strange. Ban then opens his CCM, having to find out a message was sent to him. everyone then heard a voice of Ban's father, saying that if they want to obtain the decoding of the plastic capsule inside the Methanus GX, they have to break into the God Gate inside the Infinity Net to do so. Yuki said that it's impossible to break into the God Gate no matter how talented the hacker was but Yusuke said there's only one hacker can do so, and that is Otacross (aka. Ota X). Then Ban and the others goes to Akihabara to find him. The Akihabara Kingdom Tiny Orbit Defense Line His Reason to Fight Operation Daybreak 'Season 2' New Evil and New Allies Ban reappeared in Episode 1,heading to Tokio Sia Department Store for the announcement of Tiny Orbit's latest LBX model.He later met Hiro and guide him in controlling his LBX,Perseus. Joining NICS Learning the whereabouts of Kazuya and Ami from one of Pofessor Yamano's assistants, Cobra, the new trio fly off to Country A to resuce them. They sooner gained new allies, Jessica Kaios, rendevouzed with Jin and a fully recooperated Yuuya . Saving the Master Computers Angra Texas Training (Anime) He and Hiro share a mutual friendship at the beginning, when Ban taught Hiro as a beginner how to control Perseus. This shows more during Hiro's training for the Angra Texas tournament, where Hiro's comprehensive behaviour allows him to cope with Ban's mentorship, while Jessica and Ran are reluctant to switch battle styles. Artemis and the Assassination Three as One: Sigma Orbis Detector's Identity and The True Enemy Invading Future Hope Into the National Defense Base Paradise: The Final Battle The Mizel Finale Season 3 Danball Senki Wars Special Appearing on Kamui Island after Arata was forced to return due to not having his withdrawal form signed, Ban greets the one that saved the world. When Arata learned Ban's name from Jin, he became excited at meeting the LBX legend. Ban was later seen in the auditorium in the school in front of an audience, explaining how he will be lecturing them and guiding them on LBX technology, wanting to help make the school into a professional school that specializes in LBX. When Jin was about to explain what was to be done next, Arata made an outburst of his desire to battle Ban. Ban accepted the challenge, but made the battle into a tag team match, with Ban partnering up with Jin, while Arata was partnered with Muraku. As he readied to battle, Ban stated that it had been a long time since he had last battled, which ended up making Arata think that Ban would be easy to defeat, since Arata had been battling in War Time for so long. The battle commenced, with Ban and Jin sending out Odin and Zenon respectively, while Arata and Muraku sent Dot Blastrizer and Magna Orthus. While at first, the battle seemed to be in Arata's favor as Ban only defended against Dot Blastrizer's attacks, eventually, when Arata thought he would win, Ban instantly began to avoid all of Dot Blastrizer's attack. When Muraku tried to assist Arata with Magna Orthus, Odin dodged and made the two crash against one another. Ban and Jin then attacked, easily winning the match. Ban looked at Arata and said that Arata hadn't conversed with his LBX, before stating that if Arata truly loved LBX's, he should be able to. Later, on the rooftop, Ban and Arata had a brief conversation, with Ban telling Arata to go back to his roots, before Ban took out his first LBX, Achilles, challenging Arata to another battle agaisnt his Achilles Deed. They battled once more, but Ban was on the offense and easily had control over the match, and Ban kept lecturing Arata about what it means to converse with one's LBX. After a bit, Arata conversed and battled with Achilles Deed, fighting on more even grounds with Achilles. The two used their Hissastu Function, which struck their LBX at the same time, thus causing a Break Over on both of them, resulting in a tie. After the battle, the two conversed more, and Ban revealed that he was going to Nation A to study more about LBX's. Trivia *In Danball Senki BOOST, Ban has a special character ability that when the LP of Ban's LBX gets below 25% he can activate the Extreme Mode in any model he controls, other than Odin. *Ban, along with Hiro, appears in the Inazuma Eleven GO Movie. Category:LBX players Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:NICS Category:Seeker Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Game Playable Characters Category:LBX Player Champions Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Tournament Participants Category:Cameo Characters in WARS